La complainte du déserteur
by Partisan en papier
Summary: C'était peu de temps avant l'attaque de Kyubi. En temps de guerre, la mort devient vite une vieille amie. Il le savait, mais il est parti. Il le fallait. Pour elle. En partant, il ne s'est pas retourné. Pas de retour possible. Ce jour là, il pleuvait...


"Encore un jour de pluie."

Le genoux posé dans la boue, le regard blême, il fixait les gouttes d'eau s'évanouissant sur le marbre blanc et froid.

Seul depuis plusieurs heures, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage se mêlait à ses larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, d'amour, mais aussi de haine…

Parfois ses doigts effleuraient la pierre froide et parcouraient le relief des lettres gravées dans la roche.

Kitsune…La gorge nouée, le shinobi était incapable de détacher le regard du nom de celle qu'il aimait. D'un amour perdu, anéanti par leur destinée. Une destinée choisie ? en partie seulement. On choisit de devenir shinobi et les sacrifices que cela implique…mais on ne choisit pas de souffrir le sacrifice des autres. La mort est un élément présent et accepté dans l'esprit du ninja. Cela n'est vrai tant que l'on a pas à y faire face…

Aoki Nakata y avait fait face, lui. Plus d'une fois. Mais il y avait eu la fois de trop. Le face à face avec la mort de l'être aimé, lui était insupportable. Une plaie venait de s'ouvrir dans son âme. Même si le temps la refermait un jour, il savait que la cicatrice serait éternelle.

Autour de la stèle, des cierges, posés par les proches, formaient un cercle. La pluie les avait tous éteints. Rien ne venait troubler la dernière demeure de la jeune fille. Pas même le chant des oiseaux. Seul le bruit des clapotis de l'eau tombant sur le sol parvenait aux oreilles du ninja.

Depuis sept jours, ce chuunin de Konoha passait tout son temps à se recueillir sur cette tombe. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, le jeune homme ne ressentait rien. La nourriture n'avait plus de goût. Son esprit était embrouillé. Des questions et des idées noires lui traversait l'esprit. Pourtant, il savait…il savait que son nindo lui imposait de se reprendre, de continuer le combat. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir connu cette tristesse. Les autres avaient fait l'effort de se relever, pour leur famille, pour leur village, pour Konoha…

Lui aussi devrait le faire.

Mais pas encore…la haine le consumait. Il avait une affaire à boucler.

Le silence fut rompu.

Des bruissements de feuilles firent comprendre à Aoki Nakata qu'il n'était plus seul. Sans détourner le regard il se mit à prononcer ses premiers mots depuis des jours.

"- Tu es en retard.

-Je sais."

Un homme sortit des bois qui entouraient ce champ de cercueils qui ne cessait de grossir ces derniers mois. Il portait l'uniforme traditionnel des unités d'élites de Konoha. Comme tous les anbu, son visage était recouvert d'un masque étrange. Seuls ces cheveux grisâtres pouvait trahir l'identité du ninja.

Celui-ci s'avança vers le chuunin et déposa un rouleau de parchemin, scellé, à ses pieds.

"-Tout est là. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps, mais j'ai réussi à découvrir où se terre Kuro. D'après mes sources, il a quitté le village de Kiri. Les seigneurs du coin n'ont pas appréciés ces derniers crimes de guerre. Comme il n'est pas homme à se plier aux codes de guerre, il a préféré s'éloigner vers la montagne noire plus au sud. C'est à environ cinquante kilomètres de la frontière du pays du feu."

Aoki écouta attentivement. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, puis décida enfin de se lever et fit face à son interlocuteur.

"-Il est seul ? demanda-t-il tout en ramassant le rouleau qu'avait apporté l'anbu.

-Non." Il s'est entouré d'une bande de mercenaires. Des vauriens qui se vendent corps et âmes pour quelques pièces et la garantie de pouvoir verser du sang. répondit l'autre dans un calme absolu.

"-Combien ?

-Une douzaine peut-être plus."

Le silence s'installa pendant d'interminables secondes. Les yeux vers le sol, Aoki Nakata semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Impatient, le second ninja finit par rompre le silence.

"-En tant que ninja de Konoha et en tant qu'ami…je dois te dire que…

-je sais." Coupa le chuunin. Nous sommes en guerre. Si je pars maintenant, on me considèrera comme déserteur. Mais je prend le risque. Ça n'a plus d'importance.

L'anbu soupira et secoua la tête.

"-Aoki…tu te laisses aveuglé par ta haine. Que feras-tu après ça ? Où iras-tu ?"

Le chuunin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer fort le rouleau. Il n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions. Il n'en cherchait pas. Son esprit était obstrué par une seule et unique idée. Un puissant désir de mort. Le reste lui importait peu.

L'anbu l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il avait accepté d'aider son ami malgré les risques que cela impliquait. Fournir des renseignements sur un ennemi du village n'était pas réellement un crime. En revanche il ne pouvait l'aider plus. Bientôt, Aoki Nakata serait considéré comme un ninja déserteur. Cela était inévitable. C'était le sort de ceux qui ne se présentaient pas pour la mission qui leur été assignée. Et en tant de guerre tous les ninjas étaient mobilisés en permanence.

Aoki Nakata plaça le rouleau sous son bras. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe de marbre blanc et se dirigea vers le bois d'où était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt l'anbu.

Ce dernier le regarda partir.

"-Tu as un plan au moins ? lança-t-il subitement sans même regarder le chuunin. Celui-ci s'arrêta et souleva le rouleau.

-On verra bien."

Une fois de plus, le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. La silhouette d'Aoki Nakata s'évanouit dans les bois. Il partait. Il partait pour peut-être ne jamais revenir…

A travers son masque, Kakashi Hatake regardait à présent la pluie tomber sur le marbre blanc et froid. Une odeur de terre fraîche et mouillée vint caresser son odorat aiguisé. Le shinobi soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel assombri par d'épais nuages.

"- Encore un jour de pluie", se dit-il.


End file.
